redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 8 Chapitre 6
Remorquer le paquet Fade in to Red Base WASHINGTON : en : Alright Doc, I wanna ask you a few questions. fr : Très bien, Doc, je veux te poser quelques questions. DOC : en : Where'd the red guys go? Did they get away? fr : Où sont partis les rouges ? Ils s’en sont tiré ? WASHINGTON : en : Quiet. I'm asking you the questions, you're not asking me. fr : Tais-toi. Je te pose des questions, pas l’inverse. DOC : en : What kinda questions? fr : Quel genre de questions ? WASHINGTON : en : Hey I just said no questions. fr : Hé, je viens de dire « pas de questions ». DOC : en : Can I ask questions later? fr : Je peux poser des questions plus tard ? WASHINGTON : en : Doc! fr : Doc ! DOC : en : What? Oh that's a question, sorry. Go ahead. fr : Quoi ? Oh, c’est une question, désolé. Continue. WASHINGTON : en : You know what, get him out of there, I can't talk to him like this. fr : Tu sais quoi, sors-le de là, je ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. The Meta approaches and tries to get him loose DOC : en : What're you- stop it. fr : Qu’est-ce que tu… arrête. WASHINGTON : en : What? Well, try pulling harder then. fr : Quoi ? Bon, alors essaye de tirer plus fort. DOC : en : Be gentle be gentle! fr : Vas-y doucement ! WASHINGTON : en : Grab lower, near the centre of gravity. fr : Saisis-le plus bas, près du centre de gravité. DOC : en : He's got cold hands. fr : Il a les mains froides. WASHINGTON : en : Try the codpiece. fr : Essaye la braguette. The Meta gives an obvious look and sound of disapproval, in some of the best acting you will ever see WASHINGTON : en : Oh, uh- we're all adults here. fr : Oh, euh… on est tous adultes, ici. WASHINGTON : en : No I don't wanna try. fr : Non, je n’ai pas envie d’essayer. DOC : en : Don't repress your feelings. fr : Ne refoule pas tes sentiments. The Meta uses the grav lift to leap off the base WASHINGTON : en : I can't interrogate him like this, it's ridiculous. I can't believe I have to deal with this. What're we gonna do!? fr : Je ne peux pas l’interroger comme ça, c’est ridicule. Je n’arrive pas à croire que je doive m’occuper de ça. On va faire quoi ? The Meta grabs the tow hook from the front of the jeep and tosses it up on base, trailing the cable behind it WASHINGTON : en : Hmm, that might work. fr : Hum, ça pourrait marcher. Let's check in on everyone in the desert, shall we? SARGE : en : Heh heh. Seems like all the kicking and blowing up put some life back into the little guy. That's adorable. fr : Hé hé, on dirait que tous les coups et les explosions ont redonné un peu de vie au petit gars. C’est adorable. GRIF : en : Why are all his blue parts green? fr : Pourquoi il est devenu vert ? CABOOSE : en : I don't know. fr : Je ne sais pas. DELTA : en : Caboose, is that you? fr : Caboose, c’est toi ? CABOOSE : en : Delta? fr : Delta ? DELTA : en : Caboose, I need you to listen, my time is brief. Epsilon is not in control right now. But he will be again, shortly. fr : Caboose, il faut que tu écoutes, mon temps est compté. Epsilon n’a pas le contrôle en ce moment, mais il l’aura à nouveau d’ici peu. That reminds me: Church is really Epsilon, he just has the voice, behaviours, attitudes and memories of Church. We're calling him Church for convenience here CABOOSE : en : Great! fr : Super ! DELTA : en : Perhaps not. The encounter with Agent Washington has jarred loose many of his memories. Epsilon has not, historically coped with these memories well. fr : Peut-être pas. La rencontre avec l’agent Washington a ébranlé beaucoup de ses souvenirs en vrac. Epsilon ne s’est pas bien adapté historiquement à ces souvenirs. GRIF : en : What's that mean? fr : Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? DELTA : en : We fear he may pursue certain memories in particular. fr : Nous craignons qu’il puisse poursuivre certains souvenirs en particulier. GRIF : en : Who is we? fr : Qui c’est, « nous » ? DELTA : en : Myself and the other memories of the Alpha fragments. fr : Moi-même et les autres souvenirs des fragments de l’Alpha. GRIF : en : What the fuck is that? Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck is happening? fr : C’est quoi, ce bordel ? Vous êtes qui, bordel ? Et il se passe quoi, bordel ? DELTA : en : Epsilon may not yet be aware of our presence, but eventually he will be. We cannot hide forever. It is likely at this point he will begin the cycle again. That must not happen. fr : Epsilon n’est peut-être pas conscient de notre présence, mais il finira par l’être. Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher éternellement. Il est probable qu’à ce stade, il va recommencer le cycle. Ça ne doit pas arriver. CABOOSE : en : What cycle. Hhh! A motorcycle? A secret motorcycle it's okay you can tell me. fr : Quel bicyclette ? Une moto ? Une moto secrète ? C’est bon, tu peux me le dire. (Caboose a mal compris le mot « cycle ».) DELTA : en : He's begun to search his memories now, he is clearly looking for something. fr : Il a commencé à chercher ses souvenirs, là. Il recherche manifestement quelque chose. CABOOSE : en : Well you always did say memory is the key. fr : Eh bien, tu as toujours dit que « la mémoire est la clé. » DELTA : en : Memory is the key, Caboose, but not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked. He is coming back now. I must leave before he discovers me. fr : La mémoire est la clé, Caboose, mais tout ce qui est verrouillé n’est pas destiné à être déverrouillé. Il revient, là. Je dois partir avant qu’il me découvre. CABOOSE : en : But if he meets you in there then you can be friends. But not best friends. But, you know 'cause that job's, taken? But, you know, maybe acquaintences? fr : Mais s’il te rencontre là-dedans, vous pouvez être amis. Mais pas meilleurs amis. Enfin, tu sais, parce que ce poste est pris… Enfin, tu sais, peut-être des connaissances ? DELTA : en : If only, I, were the memory, that he's looking for. fr : Si seulement j’étais la mémoire qu’il recherche. Delta shuts down, the blue parts return to blue, and Epsilon who we're calling Church for convenience raises back into the air CHURCH : en : What? Uh, oh. Hey. I must've uh, must've passed out. Sorry 'bout that. fr : Quoi ? Euh, oh. Salut. J’ai dû… m’évanouir. Désolé. CABOOSE : en : Church, you're back! fr : Church, tu es de retour ! CHURCH : en : Yeah, I am. Hey Caboose, come over here wouldjya I, need to talk to you about something. fr : Ouais. Hé, Caboose, tu peux venir par ici ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. CABOOSE : en : Okay, where are we going? fr : OK, où on va ? Off they go SIMMONS : en : Hey guys, do you ever notice Blue team has, like a lot more stuff going on than us? fr : Hé, les gars, vous avez déjà remarqué qu’il se passe plus de choses dans l’équipe Bleue que dans la nôtre ? SARGE : en : Yeah. Boring stuff. fr : Ouais, des choses ennuyeuses. GRIF : en : Nerdy stuff. fr : Des choses ringuardes. SIMMONS : en : Yeah but I mean, all we ever talk about is food and guns. fr : Ouais mais je veux dire, nos seuls sujets de conversation sont la nourriture et les armes. GRIF : en : That reminds me, I'm hungry. fr : Ça me fait penser que j’ai faim. SARGE : en : Stop complaining or I'll shoot ya in the head. fr : Arrête de te plaindre ou je vais te mettre une balle dans la tête. SIMMONS : en : Hhh... good times. fr : Ah… le bon temps. Hey check it out, the aliens are still harassing Tucker in the background TUCKER : en : Stay away, don't touch me. fr : N’approchez pas, ne me touchez pas. CHURCH : en : Hey, uh Caboose, you were the one who moved me from the Epsilon unit to this new body, right? fr : Hé, euh, Caboose, c’est toi qui m’a transféré du module d’Epsilon à ce nouveau corps, pas vrai ? CABOOSE : en : Oh yeah. I am really good at ergonomics. fr : Ah ouais, je m’y connais bien en ergonomie. CHURCH : en : D'uh, do you mean, electronics? fr : Euh, tu veux dire, en électronique ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah, probably. fr : Ouais, sans doute. CHURCH : en : Okay good. Then I need you to come with me. I just remembered something. Something that could help me. fr : OK, bien. Alors il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Je viens de me souvenir d’une chose. Une chose qui pourrait m’aider. CABOOSE : en : Sure! fr : Bien sûr ! CHURCH : en : You don't wanna know the details? fr : Tu ne veux pas connaître les détails ? CABOOSE : en : Nope. fr : Nan. CHURCH : en : Could be dangerous. fr : Ça pourrait être dangereux. CABOOSE : en : Yeaaah I have armor. It's blue. fr : Ouais, j’ai une armure. Elle est bleue. CHURCH : en : Alright, well, let's go then. I actually thought it would take longer to convince you. Come on. I wanna get to the facility before nightfall. fr : Bon, d’accord, alors allons-y. En fait, je pensais qu’il aurait fallu plus de temps pour te convaincre. Allez, je veux entrer dans l’installation avant la nuit. CABOOSE : en : Uh, you wanna bring the Epsilon unit? fr : Euh, tu veux amener le module d’Epsilon ? CHURCH : en : Is it necessary to... do your thing? fr : C’est nécessaire pour… ta manipulation ? CABOOSE : en : Don't think so. fr : Je ne pense pas. CHURCH : en : Then who cares. Leave it. Where we're going, we won't need it. fr : Alors on s’en fiche. Laisse-le. Là où on va, on n’en a pas besoin. In the meantime, Wash and the Meta have hooked the jeep's tow hook up to Doc's crotch at a great distance DOC : en : Um, are you sure this is a good idea!? Uouhouh. fr : Euh, vous êtes sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?! WASHINGTON : en : Alright, give it a crank. fr : D’accord, ajoute une manivelle. The cable straightens WASHINGTON : en : More power, come on, give it some gas. fr : Plus de courant, allez, ajoute le gaz. Gas is applied WASHINGTON : en : Almost there, just a little more... fr : Ça y est presque, encore un petit peu… The part of the wall that Doc is in falls forward, landing Doc straight on his face DOC : en : Ow! fr : Aïe ! WASHINGTON : en : Well. That's just great. fr : Eh bien, c’est formidable… Accès aux autres épisodes